ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 725 (16th January 1992)
Plot Frank catches Sam having milk delivered to her door. He moans to Pat, thinking they will send the bill to the B&B; Pat stands by Ricky and Sam, telling Frank they need all the help they can get. Pete fears what Kathy's reaction will be when she learns that Willmott-Brown has returned. Mark makes stew for Arthur and Pauline. Arthur likes the smell of it, but is put off when he learns it was Mark who made it. He refuses to eat it and puts it in the bin. Mark is furious with Arthur for his ill-education towards HIV and the pair have another big argument, but it is interrupted by the arrival of new kitchen units. Pauline tries sending it back until she realises Pete bought it; she reluctantly takes it in. Pat gives Ricky leftovers at the B&B to help him out. Frank soon learns what she has done and is not happy. Arthur takes extra care when washing Mark's plate so that he cannot catch HIV. Mark loses his temper once more, leading Arthur to banish him from the house. Arthur then heads to the allotments to get his head around recent events. Mark soon shows and tries to make amends. Arthur eventually accepts that he cannot catch HIV via saliva, but when Mark realises that Arthur is still being ignorant towards the virus, he storms off again. Kathy returns from Norwich and wonders if anyone has met "Brown" yet. Pauline claims no one has and then advises Kathy to see Pete. Pete searches for Kathy but cannot find her. Kathy returns to her flat and finds a cassette in an envelope posted to her. Frank tries breaking into Ricky and Sam's squat but is caught out by Sam before he can get in. Kathy listens to the cassette and is shaken when she hears Willmott-Brown's voice coming from it. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Sharon - Letitia Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Voice-only) *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook Guest cast *Jack - Peter Stockbridge *Delivery Man - Wolf Christian Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3A Albert Square - Living room and hallway *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Walford Allotments - Allotment and shed Notes *Despite being mentioned in the Radio Times synopsis, Michelle Fowler and Clyde Tavernier do not appear in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The strain in the Fowler household is beginning to show: it can't be long before something - or someone - cracks. Will Pete get to speak to Kathy before she hears the bad news from someone else? Michelle is beginning to wonder where she stands in her relationship with Clyde, while Pat tries to get Frank to soften towards Sam and Ricky. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,640,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes